International standardization of the next-generation video delivery technology MPEG Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (MPEG-DASH) was confirmed in December 2011. MPEG-DASH is an adaptive streaming technology that uses the same HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) as websites for the communication protocol of video delivery.
In MPEG-DASH, information for acquiring a segment of arbitrary time is stated in the MPD. In order to acquire data of arbitrary time within a segment file, access information of a subsegment within the segment is stated in the sidx at the beginning of the segment file. Furthermore, in order to acquire only arbitrary I/P pictures for the purpose of trick play and the like, information about the dependence level of IPB pictures and their size information are stated in the ssix following the sidx at the beginning of the segment file.
The sidx and the ssix are general-purpose access information that do not require interpretation of the MP4 (moof) structure, and may also be utilized as access information for a stream such as an MPEG-2 TS (see Non-Patent Literature 1).